


Morning Light

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Follow up to "In From the Cold". Read that one first!Takes place the morning after the kidnapping and rescue. Mariah and Tessa wake up together. This story is explicit.





	Morning Light

Opening her eyes the following morning, it took Mariah a few seconds to remember why there was a warm body nestled into her side. Tessa hadn’t moved all night. Instead, she stayed pressed close to the redhead. Mariah could feel hot breath against her neck as she slept. The taller woman’s grip had loosened during sleep, but her arm was still wrapped around Mariah’s middle.

Mariah dropped a kiss to Tessa’s head as her hand stroked the musician’s hair. Looking up at the ceiling, the talk show host thought about how angry she was at Nikki and Victoria, not to mention her own mother. Sharon had participated in the kidnapping of her girlfriend and then they all left her alone in the woods in the middle of winter. It was despicable. It was cruel. It was unforgivable.

Keeping her anger at bay, Mariah looked down at Tessa as she began to stir. Tessa was the most important thing right now. She will get her love through the next couple of days then she will deal with Sharon.

“Morning,” Mariah whispered, pressing another kiss to the head on her shoulder. Tessa whimpered as she tried to hold onto that last bit of sleep. Lifting her head, she rubbed her eyes and looked down at Mariah. They gazed at each other in the morning light, reliving the previous day’s events in their minds. Tessa pulled back so she was lying next to Mariah, facing her, and not practically on top of her.

“I can’t believe you’re still here,” she said as Mariah brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m not going anywhere,” the redhead smiled at her.

“Thank you,” Tessa whispered, eyes filling with tears. She wiped at her eyes in annoyance. “I’ll stop crying at some point, I promise.” Tessa laughed then, but the sadness was lurking behind the laughter.

“Don’t do that,” Mariah said to her. She cupped Tessa’s face with her hand to hold her gaze. “Don’t pretend that you’re okay when you’re not. You are safe with me, Tessa. I’m not going to leave.”

“I guess I’m not so good at relationships, huh?”

“I think the both of us need to work a little harder at it,” Mariah told her. “But, it’ll be worth it.” She leaned down to kiss Tessa while stroking her cheek with a thumb. “You are more than worth it, Tessa, and I will tell you every day if that’s what it takes.” Tessa nodded and reached for the hand on her face. Taking it, she kissed the knuckles before looking back up at Mariah.

“But, Tessa,” Mariah continued, “I need you to be open with me. You have to let me in. You have to tell me when you’re scared so I can love you through it.”

The musician’s eyes filled with tears. She kissed Mariah’s hand again, pausing to think, and looked up into her eyes. “I’m scared,” she admitted softly.

Mariah’s overwhelming need to comfort Tessa took over. She cradled her face and kissed her softly, but firmly, trying to convey everything she was feeling. Tessa pushed herself up on an elbow while her other hand came up to touch the redhead’s face, keeping her close. The musician deepened the kiss, drawing out Mariah’s tongue and moaning at the contact.

A nagging thought in the back of Mariah’s mind crept in then. Tessa had just been through a very traumatic event and, as much as Mariah wanted to be with her intimately, she didn’t want to take advantage. “Wait,” Mariah said, pulling back from the kiss. “I want to keep going,” she said to allay the concern in Tessa’s eyes. “But, I want you to be sure. I don’t want to take advantage of you right now.”

Tessa shook her head and smiled. “You’re not. I need,” she stopped, looking for the right words. “I can’t put it into words,” she finally said. Frustrated, she put her head down, but Mariah lifted it back up and looked into her eyes.

“If it helps, I could tell you what I need?” the redhead suggested, thumbs caressing soft cheeks. “I need you,” she began, leaning in to drop a kiss on Tessa’s neck. “I need you to know how much I love you,” she turned Tessa’s head to plant a kiss on the other side of her neck. “I need you to know how incredible you are,” she kissed a cheek. “I need you to know that my life is incomplete without you,” then the other cheek. “And I need you to know that you are safe with me. I will NEVER betray your trust again.” To bring the point home, Mariah kissed her lips. Tears fell down both of their faces as they pulled back.

Tessa looked deeply into Mariah’s eyes and saw the truth there. They were going to be okay. This was a clean slate, with everything out in the open. The musician vowed to herself that she was going to be better. She was going to be a better person and a better girlfriend. She was going to make sure Mariah was never hurt because of her again.

“The only thing I need is you and your touch,” she finally said.

Mariah felt her heart rate increase and her desire for the woman in front of her grow. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing became labored. Tessa felt her confidence increase once she saw how turned on Mariah was getting. She bit her lip briefly before closing the distance between them and capturing full lips in a kiss that was NOT at all hesitant or tentative. Their tongues met as Tessa pushed the redhead onto her back. Straddling her, Tessa began planting kisses down the column of Mariah’s throat. The shorter woman reached for the hem of Tessa’s night shirt to lift it off of her. Breaking the kiss, Tessa helped her get it over her head. Mariah immediately sat up and took a nipple into her mouth. The musician threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of the redhead’s skilled tongue and teeth. She wrapped her arms around Mariah, holding her close to her chest as her other nipple was now getting attention. A groan came from Mariah’s throat and Tessa felt a fresh wave of wetness between her thighs.

Suddenly, Tessa found herself flipped onto her back while Mariah pressed hot kisses to her neck, chest, and stomach. She grabbed the waistband of the musician’s pajama pants and swiftly pulled them, and her underwear, down. Tossing the materials aside, Mariah looked down at a completely naked Tessa and her mouth watered. She also felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

“I love you,” Mariah said in a hushed voice.

“Show me,” Tessa pleaded.

Mariah immediately went back to kissing every inch of skin she could find. She planted her lips just under Tessa’s breasts, down to her belly button, and over to both hips. The closer she got to her goal, the more Tessa’s intoxicating scent filled her senses. Mariah settled between the musician’s legs, lifting one up and over her shoulder. She gripped Tessa’s hips as she brought her mouth down to taste her. At the first stroke of her tongue, Tessa’s back arched off the bed and she cried out.

Mariah loved the way Tessa tasted. Her tongue swirled around the musician’s clit before dipping down to her opening. She moaned as she felt a hand on the back of her head holding her in place. She was beginning to lose herself in Tessa’s center when the hand on the back of her head left and she felt it cover one of her own hands.

“Mariah,” Tessa said between moans. “I need you.”

The redhead looked up from her task into Tessa’s pleading eyes. “What do you need, baby?” she asked. Mariah would have given her anything in that moment.

Tessa motioned for her to come up. Mariah regretfully left her favorite spot between Tessa’s legs and climbed up her body until they were face-to-face. Propping herself up on one arm, she touched Tessa’s cheek. “Anything you want you can have,” she told her.

The musician grabbed Mariah’s face and brought their lips together. She moaned when she tasted herself. The intimacy of it all, the connection she felt to Mariah. It had never been like this with anyone else. It was never this good, never this meaningful. This wasn’t sex, this was love. Mariah had been ready to break up with her yesterday, but now here they were, reconnecting and loving each other.

“I just need to see you,” Tessa whispered when she ended the kiss. Last night, she was kidnapped, convinced she was going to die, and left alone and freezing in the woods. Mariah’s face in her mind was all that kept her going. She needed to see that face now.

Smiling in understanding, Mariah sat up and removed her tank top so she was naked from the waist up. She leaned down bringing their breasts and lips together. Both women moaned at the feeling of skin on skin. Mariah’s hand began to move its way down Tessa’s body. As her fingers slid into wet folds, she brought her leg down between Tessa’s legs to add more pressure behind her fingers.

Mariah worked them into a rhythm, moving with Tessa as she desperately sought release. Her fingers circled the taller woman’s clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. She kissed Tessa’s lips again and then planted kisses on her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, anywhere she could reach she was kissing.

Tessa’s moans were growing louder, her arms pulled Mariah even tighter against her. When it seemed like she was near the edge, the redhead pulled back to look into dark eyes. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered. “Come for me, Tessa.”

It started as a spreading warmth in her stomach, but suddenly Tessa’s orgasm overtook her. She tried to hold eye contact with Mariah, which the redhead found sexy as hell. Tessa’s mouth was open as she held the shorter woman’s gaze until it became too much and her eyes closed as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body, her head falling back to the pillow.

Mariah waited until she was sure Tessa’s orgasm was over before removing her hand. She was about to remove her weight from on top of her, but the darker haired woman held her in place. Holding herself up on her elbows, Mariah lovingly smiled down at Tessa. How had she almost let her go? How had she decided she never wanted to be with this woman again? She was Tessa’s and Tessa was hers. There was no denying it, no fighting it. It just was.

“Hi,” the redhead smiled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. When had she started crying?

“My Mariah,” Tessa’s voice was thick with emotion as she touched Mariah’s face. “Thank you,” she choked out. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

Mariah eased herself off of Tessa and came to a rest next to her, hands still touching Tessa’s body, fingers tracing patterns on warm skin. A tear slipped out of Mariah’s eye and onto her pillow. Tessa reached out to wipe it away.

“Are we okay?” the musician asked. They still had a lot to talk about.

“We are going to be fine,” Mariah told her. She took Tessa’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you and we are going to be fine.”

Tessa took a deep breath then, but as she exhaled her face crumbled. Thank God. Thank God she hadn’t permanently messed it up. The tears that fell from her eyes now were different from the ones she had been crying for weeks. She was grateful. She was relieved. She didn’t need money or material things. Everything she needed was right here.

 

 


End file.
